The unexpected visitor
by SM17
Summary: This takes place after S7E6, before the birth of Christine. Someone from Brennan's past returns and this could drive a wedge between Bones and Booth. I don't own any of the Bones characters. Please read and review.Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone…this is my first ever Bones fanfiction…I've only written one other story which was for Rookie Blue. Bones and Booth are the cutest couple ever! This is a story idea that's been floating around in my mind for a while. I'm not sure if anyone else has thought of this plot…I hope no one is offended if they already wrote a story along these lines. This story takes place in the beginning of Season 7. Christine has not been born yet but Bones is still pregnant. Takes place after S7E6 What if Sully all of sudden came back? So hope you like the story…Please read and review…I like constructive criticism…so I won't be offended if you don't like something or think I should have changed something…I feel it helps a person learn. Thanks!**

It had been a long couple of days for Temperance Brennan. Booth had managed to find them the perfect house but now they both had the added stress of getting the house renovated in time before the baby was born. Brennan sat at her office desk wondering how everything had changed so quickly. Not too long ago her and Booth were trying to take things one day at a time and figure out if they were even ready for a relationship. And now here they were getting ready to have a daughter in a few months and moving in together. If anyone had told her a few years back that this is where she would be today she would have told them they needed to seek mental-medical help. But she realized she was actually really happy. She loved the feel of her daughter moving around inside her, the life growing in her, the life created by Booth and her made her feel joyous. _I guess you can say Booth taught me how to love._ Her and Booth have been through a lot these past few months but one thing she was certain was that Booth loved her and this soon-to-be little girl a great deal and that brought a smile to her face. And surprisingly she loved them both even more than she ever thought possible. _I'm not a cold, hard, unfeeling woman!_ A knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts.

There was a delivery guy at the door holding an enormous bouquet of flowers. There were flowers of all kinds and it looked so beautiful. The delivery guy announced "Special delivery for a Dr. Temperance Brennan".

"That would me" I responded.

I tried to get out of my chair to go meet the guy at least half way but in my condition it was a bit of a struggle. The delivery guy seeing my dilemma walked over to my desk and placed it on top. He gave me the slip to sign and left. I figured maybe it was from Booth; he could be sweet like that.

I turned it around until I found a card, I opened it and on a plain white card it was written "To the most beautiful woman in the world. It's taken me not being with you to realize what you mean to me and how foolish I was to wait to let you know. I'm sorry I waited so long. Now that I've realized it I can't wait to show you."

It wasn't signed. The handwriting didn't look like Booth's but maybe he had the salesperson at the florist write it for him. The message sounded like it could be referring to Booth and I. I mean we wasted so much time fighting what we felt and now we're both glad we're finally together.

Just then Angela came into the office and exclaimed, "Oh wow those are so gorgeous! Is Booth feeling extra appreciative that he decided to sent you flowers or is he apologizing for something?"

I laughed and said "No not an apology. I think they're from Booth, they're not signed."

Angela came over and looked at the card and said, "Well this sounds like you and Booth, I mean who else would be sending you flowers? You haven't dated anyone else in a really long time and now it's just you and Booth. So they have to be from Booth."

I had to agree with Angela, there was no had been no other man in my life in such a long time, there was only Booth. The thought of Booth being so sweet had me tearing up, not that I normally would be this emotional but these pregnancy hormones had me acting so unlike my usual self. I mean for the first time I actually cried at a crime scene and Booth had to go document that moment! I was never going to live that one down but then again I did have good material on Booth as well. This brought a smile to face imagining that moment. I would go home and show Booth how much I appreciated him and let him know that I loved the flowers.

Angela came around the desk to give me a hug when she saw me tearing up. "Brennan its ok, you're just feeling the pregnancy hormones."

I didn't want to carry them home so I figured I would leave them at the office. All day everyone who stopped in my office kept complementing me on the beautiful flowers and kept saying Booth had great taste and how lucky I was to have him. I finally packed up for the day and was excited to get home. Booth was already at his place cooking dinner. I headed to the kitchen and snuck up behind him as he was stirring some kind of sauce.

I wrapped my arms around him from the back and said "I love you Booth. You cease to amaze me. I'm so lucky to have as the father of our daughter."

Booth turned laughing and said "Bones, I love you too. I love that you're open and affectionate but what brought on sudden urge to thank me?"

I smiled up at those gorgeous brown eyes and said, "Well it may have to do with the wonderful flowers you sent me but in general you're a good man Booth."

Booth's face had a confused look on them and he said "What flowers?" "Wait, so you didn't send me flowers today saying that you finally realized how much I meant to you?"

Booth drew back from my embrace and said "Someone sent you flowers? As much as I want to take credit it wasn't me. Bones, what did the card say?" Poor Booth had that jealous look like "_who is sending my woman flowers"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews and I appreciate the criticism. Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. I know some of you may be impatient for me to introduce a certain someone into the story but I want to set the background first so please bear with me.**

Booth had a grueling day and he was relieved to be finally heading home. These past couple of months have been stressful. Not only were things at work chaotic, some of these cases have gotten downright bizarre and crazy. People never seem to cease to amaze him. He also had to deal with Bones and the pregnancy. Bones was so independent that he felt like she didn't even really need him. As a man, it was a little bit of a blow to his ego. He liked taking care of Bones and he wanted to show her that not only was he a good man but a good father too. Bones sure knew how to cut him down to size. He knew that he didn't have to take care of or provide for Bones but he liked doing it.

Now on top of all this he had the renovations of their new house to worry about. He stopped by the house today to get some work done. He had Wendell helping him with the construction and it was tough enough keeping Bones out of wanting to help. Bones had also wanted to hire some fancy contractor to oversee the work but Booth wanted to do this with his own hands. Bones may have money to throw around but he wanted to show that he could take care of his family.

With all this in mind he finally reached his apartment and as he closed the door behind him, he leaned back against it and just took a deep breath. Him and Bones had started slowly packing up the things they didn't use all the time and had started discussing what they wanted to keep from both their places and what to throw out. There were boxes scattered about both their apartments.

This was another thing they both couldn't agree on. Booth wanted to keep his stadium seats but Bones wasn't having it. She said if the seats stayed they would have to be kept in the garage. What was the point of keeping them if they couldn't be displayed? But he finally agreed they would stay in the garage.

He didn't want to stress Bones out, especially since their daughter would be here in a few months. He wanted Bones to be relaxed and calm.

For now he would start dinner and leaving packing thoughts for another day. They didn't carpool as much anymore, especially since he was trying to keep Bones out of the field as much as possible. That woman was driving him crazy, she had to have her hands in the thick of things and all he wanted to do was protect Bones and their daughter.

Bones, Parker and his soon-to-be daughter were his life; his heart was filled with so much love for them. His children, he liked the sound of "his children", he was sure that their love was unconditional, it was Bones that caused him worry.

Sometimes he wondered if he was enough for her and she was sure of her love as he was of his. He worried sometimes if something could come between them or if there was anyone or anything that could take his Bones away from him. Hope she didn't have any regrets on settling down to a life with him.

Brushing his thoughts away he headed to change and start dinner. He would keep it simple tonight, Bones would be home soon and all he wanted her to do was put her feet up and relax. As he was stirring his famous pasta sauce on the stove, he heard the front door open and soon he felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind.

Bones said, "I love you Booth. You never cease to amaze me. I'm so lucky to have you as the father of our daughter."

Booth turned laughing and said "Bones, I love you too. I love that you're open and affectionate but what brought on sudden urge to thank me?"

She smiled up at me with that beautiful face of hers and said, "Well it may have to do with the wonderful flowers you sent me but in general you're a good man Booth."

Booth was confused, he knew he hadn't sent anyone flowers in a while and he said "What flowers?"

"Wait, so you didn't send me flowers today saying that you finally realized how much I meant to you?" Bones asked me

Booth drew back and said "Someone sent you flowers? As much as I want to take credit it wasn't me. Bones, what did the card say?"

Bones reached back towards the counter and pulled out a card and handed it to me.

On the envelope it said "_Temperance Brennan_" and on the card that was inside it said "_To the most beautiful woman in the world. It's taken me not being with you to realize what you mean to me and how foolish I was to wait to let you know. I'm sorry I waited so long. Now that I've realized it I can't wait to show you."_

What the hell? Booth was trying to process what Bones had just handed to him. Someone had sent her flowers and it sure as hell wasn't him. Who was making moves on his woman, was it a potential threat? It could be secret admirer or someone stalking her.

"Bones since it wasn't me who sent the flowers, who the hell sent them?" Booth could feel annoyance and maybe event a hint of jealousy rising up inside him.

"Look Booth, I thought they were from you. Other than you, I have no clue who sent them. Even before we got together I hadn't been seeing anyone for a while."

Booth didn't know if he should feel angry or worried. What if she had picked up another nut that was obsessed with her? Things were slowly settling between them and now this gets thrown into the mix.

"I'll look into it tomorrow to see who sent them. Hopefully it's someone harmless. You should throw them out."

"Huh? You want me to throw them out? But they're so beautiful" Bones exclaimed.

"Well you don't know if they're from some crazy person. You shouldn't keep them it may just encourage them. You don't know with what intent they were sent." He hoped that sounded rational enough for Bones. He knew Bones didn't like this idea very much. He didn't want to tell her what to do; he was merely giving her a suggestion.

"But they're so beautiful. But I also don't want to the send the wrong message to the giver. It's a shame to throw such beautiful flowers away, I'll just move them to the break room."

Booth took a deep breath and decided to just let it go for now. He didn't like that someone had sent her "beautiful" flowers. He would investigate to see whom they were from.

"Fine fine, do what you like. Let's just eat dinner and relax. It's been a long day and I'm starving. Can you grab the plates from behind you? I'll dish up now."

They both managed to eat dinner in peace but at the back of Booth's mind were the issue of the flowers. If Sweets heard about this, he would have a field day. Oh boy, that was the last thing he wanted. That kid was too involved in their lives as it was. Even as they both settled in for the night, the last thought on both their minds was the flowers and the mystery behind who sent them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review **

Brennan had gotten to work a little later than usual. Not that she kept odd hours anymore. Booth had made sure of that, he claimed her and baby needed their rest. So he made sure that she didn't get to work too early or stay too late.

Today instead of taking two cars, Booth insisted on dropping her off. He insisted until they knew who sent the flowers, he was dropping her off and picking her up. I mean who knew a bouquet of flowers would cause so much trouble and be a potential for danger. She thought Booth was over reacting. But the argument had taken some time, Booth eventually won, so they were both late for work. Brennan knew when Booth got in his Alpha male protective mode, it was sometimes best to let it play out until he felt satisfied there was no threat.

Angela saw me as soon I walked into my office and followed me in.

"Hey sweetie, did you thank Booth properly for those amazing flowers?" She asked with salacious look.

As Angela was talking I put my bag down, picked up the flowers and started walking towards the break room. I could hear Angela gasping and following quickly after me.

"Wait, sweetie…Bren, where are you taking them? Are you throwing them out? Did you and Booth get into a fight?"

I placed the flowers on a random table in the break room and started to head back to my office. Angela grabbed my arm to stop me and gave me a questioning look, one of concern.

"Well those flowers are not from Booth. He wanted me to throw them out because he's worried it's from some malicious stalker. Since they're so beautiful and since I think Booth is paranoid I decided to move them to the break room. I mean why throw out something so gorgeous? Let someone else enjoy their beauty."

Angela stood there with her mouth gaping open as she tried to get her thoughts out.

"So are you telling me those flowers are not from Booth? That's not good. I was so sure they were from him given the message on the card. I mean who else feels that way about you. He probably is jealous that's why he wanted you to throw them out. I wonder who the mystery sender is? Aww sweetie you may have a secret admirer. No stalker sends flowers so beautiful or expensive."

I couldn't comprehend Angela's line of thought.

"Booth isn't jealous. I mean he has no reason to be jealous. We're having a daughter together and moving into a house together. I'm completely with him this time on his view of a monogamous relationship. I know it defies logic but he is the only man for me. No one else can make me happy as he does or love me as much. I believe I may never feel for another man what I feel for Booth."

Angela laughed a little and said "Are you sure he knows that? Any guy would be jealous if their woman got gorgeous not to mention expensive flowers from another man."

"I don't belong to anyone and Booth doesn't need to send me flowers, he shows me everyday how much he loves me through the little things he does. Look, he even found us the perfect house."

"Brennan, sweetie, men are complicated creatures, they sometimes need these things explained to them. Booth is a very macho, Alpha male, who is prone to feel jealous and possibly threatened."

"Well enough about the flower Angela, I have work to get done, I have to find cause of death on our current case." With that I walked off to go examine the bones.

After spending some time examining the bones with Daisy, we finally managed to figure out cause of death. I gave Booth a call to let him know and he insisted on stopping by so we could get lunch together. This was Booth's way of making sure I didn't get caught up in my work and forgets to eat. I let Booth get away with this because I knew this was his way of showing he cared. He's a good man but for some reason has a need to prove this to me. I don't need him to prove anything, the past few years of working with him has been evidence enough. He's a man of integrity and honor.

I headed to my office to get some work done that needed my immediate attention. I sat at my desk and started with paperwork that need to be completed in order for certain cases to be closed out. It must be the pregnancy because after an hour I started to get tired. The baby had been active all day and was now finally settling down. I smiled at the thought of my little girl moving around in there, she appeared so strong and that made me proud. I leaned forward on my desk, resting my hands under my chin and decided to close my eyes for a moment.

As I was reaching a state of deep sleep I felt a pair of lips slowly brush against mine and then with a little pressure, try to deepen the kiss. I must have been disoriented from sleep because I suddenly realized that it wasn't Booth. I know Booth's lips and taste. This startled my eyes open and I quickly leaned back. A face loomed in front of me smiling and before I could even form words, I heard a questioning voice say "_Bones_".

Booth stood in the door of my office looking stunned and angry. He started to charge into my office.

The guy currently leaning on my desk straightened and turned towards Booth and said "Booth I figured you would be around here somewhere as well."

Booth and I both exclaimed out loud "Sully?". Booth's face turned from one of anger into shock and confusion.

Sully laughed and turned back to me saying "Both of you look completely surprised. Hope it's a good kind of surprised. Tempe you look absolutely beautiful, you're positively glowing. Did you get the flowers I sent you? I missed you so much and I've only realized how much recently. Get over here and give me hug." He took a quick look around the room and I figured he was looking for his flowers.

I realized that since I was sitting down behind my desk, Sully didn't realize I was pregnant. Boy was he in for a surprise but I needed to see how Booth was reacting first. With his alpha male tendencies he may have taken that kiss wrong and he had yet to utter a word since saying, "_Sully_". I was a little concerned when I saw Booth's face; his look of confusion and anger had turned into uncertainty. I got up from my seat and walked over to Sully.

As I rounded my desk, it was now Sully's turn to look at me with a look of complete surprise. He gave me an up and down look, taking in every detail. I gave a hug I manage with my protruding stomach.

"Sully what a complete surprise. I figured you liked sailing the seas so much and had ended up on some tropical island, that you decided to never come back."

"Well Tempe, it seems I'm the one in for a surprise. You're pregnant. In all the scenarios I imagined, this I never expected. I don't see a wedding ring, does this mean I can hope that the father isn't involved or around?"

I thought that this was a bit of a personal question and didn't Sully remember my views on marriage? I could feel Booth bristling behind me. He still had yet to say a word or really move too much in our direction. He was still only half way into my office. I turned to look at him and the uncertainty was still visible on his face. I wondered what he was thinking. I moved to where Booth stood and reached out to grab his hand. I liked having the weight of his hands rest in mine. This may not be rational but it made me feel secure.

I pulled Booth forward and smiled at Sully saying, "Actually Booth is the father and he definitely is around and I don't think he plans to go anywhere."

A look of annoyance passed over Sully's face quickly but he put out his hand to Booth and said, "Hey man! Congratulations! As much as you denied it, I always knew you had a thing for our Tempe here. So you two finally got together. Let me take you both to lunch to celebrate."

Booth let go of my hand and said, "Actually I came in here to tell Bones I have to cancel our lunch plans. Something panned out during my initial investigation and I want to go question a possible suspect. Why don't you two go to lunch without me and I'll catch up with you later."

I have to say I was disappointed, I was looking forward to having lunch with Booth but I wouldn't mind catching up with Sully. The guy looked really good, relaxed and healthy. His time away from crime and death had done him some good. Also he did send me an amazing bouquet of flowers. What was the harm in catching up with an old friend.

Sully jumped at the idea, "Yeah that sounds great. Tempe where would you like to go to lunch?"

Before I could even say a proper goodbye to Booth he was gone. I figured the diner would be a good place to go to lunch. At the back of my mind I was worried about the way Booth has acted. As we were leaving the Jeffersonian we ran into Angela and Hodgins. They were carrying Michael with them; they probably were trying to sneak him into the lab again. They stopped in their tracks when they saw whom I was with.

Angela looked confused but intrigued. She managed to stammer out "Is that…is that Sully?"

Sully smiled and reached out to Angela to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes Angela it's me Sully. And I can safely assume this must be your son? Hodgins and you are married correct judging from the wedding rings on both your hands?"

Angela giggled and showed off Michael saying "Sully, I can see your detective skills are still intact even after years of leisure."

Angela handed Michael over to Hodgins and pulled me over to the side saying "Excuse me, I need to discuss an aspect of a case quickly with Brennan."

She leaned into me whispering, "Bren, what is Sully doing here?"

"Angela he's the one who sent me flowers and he's taking me to lunch. I think the diner is a good choice."

"Wait, sweetie, does Booth know Sully's the one who sent you flowers with that message and that he's here to take you to lunch? You should let Booth know"

"Yes Angela, Booth was just here and couldn't join us for lunch because he had a lead to follow up on. And why would Booth be concerned?"

Angela looked at me like I was incapable of intelligence and said "Bren, of course Booth would be concerned. Sully sends you flowers saying he realized what he lost and pretty much saying he wants you back. If I were Booth I would filled with jealousy and pissed off that some guy from your past shows up making declarations. I can't believe he let you go to lunch alone with Sully."

"Angela, I don't need permission from ANYONE to go to lunch with whomever I choose. And Booth should have no problems, even though he was acting unusual before he left. It did have me a bit concerned but it's probably nothing. Well anyways, I better get going. Talk to you when I get back"

"Sweetie, you better believe we're talking when you get back from lunch."

With that Angela walked back to Hodgins and took the baby from him. They said their goodbyes to Sully, and I walked out with him to his car. I wanted to call Booth and ask what he was thinking. There was something bothering me about the way he acted earlier in my office, that look of uncertainty was disturbing.

When we got to the diner, I saw Sweets sitting at our usual table in the back reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

I turned to Sully and said "There's Sweets in the back let's go sit with him and I'll introduce you. He's the FBI psychologist that works with Booth and I. Booth and I don't put much credence into psychology but Sweets has proven to be useful."

Sully looked irritated for a moment before he smiled and said "Sure, why not?"

I walked up to Sweets and said "Mind if we join you?"

Sweets put down his paper and said "Dr. Brennan, sure of course. Where's Booth? Thought you guys were having lunch together. I saw him as he was heading out to pick you up."

"Booth said he had a lead to follow up on and had to cancel lunch so he could go interview a potential suspect. This is our friend Tim Sullivan, Sully as he's known, he was a former FBI agent who left to sail the seas."

"Wait, Booth had a lead to follow up on? He didn't mention anything to me when I saw him, I told him to let me know if he found anything so I could go with him. I was sure he told me he had further investigating to do before he made a move on questioning anyone."


End file.
